To Hold, Love, and Be Loved A One Shot
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: One shot prequal to 'You Still Have All of Me' It was never meant to wind up being rated M but it was late and I couldn't figure out how to get around the smut. Rose Doctor pairing, read then read 'You Still Have All of Me'


Title: To Hold, Love, and Be Loved a One Shot

Author: doctors gal1792

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who...Rose Tyler and the Doctor are the sole property of the BBC, no money is being made off of the writing of this story

Summary: Prequel one shot to my story 'You Still Have All of Me' it started out not meaning to be rated M but it turned out that way...sorry if I offend anyone!!! It was late and I couldn't think of how to get around the dirty part...so yea...please review and let me know and then read 'You Still Have All of Me' and 'Raising the Doctors Daughter'!!! If you want...thanks

XX

After the spectacular fireworks show, Rose and the Doctor walked, hand in hand towards the TARDIS.

When they walked in, Rose sat on the Captains bench as the Doctor hit something on the control panel. A moment later they were floating through the Time Vortex.

The Doctor sat next to Rose and both were silent.

"So...," Rose began.

The Doctor looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Rose glanced at him and then to her hands.

"Everything I suppose. You disappearing today, thinking I was gonna loose you on that impossible planet and be stuck living a life on some strange world that I know nothing about. I'm scared, I've seen so many things with you these past two years and the one thing that truly terrifies me is the thought of loosing you," Rose explained.

The doctor looked down at her with soft, sad, but loving eyes.

He wanted so badly to hold her, to whisper in her ear that everything would be ok, and that nothing and no one could come between them. He wanted to be able to show her his love and admiration in a way he never had done before.

Rose looked at him, tears in her eyes, he couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her crying tore his hearts into tiny pieces. He leaned in and began to kiss her.

Soft at first but then harder and with more passion and the need to feel the warmth of her tongue against his own.

Rose was startled at first but then began to kiss back. His arms wrapped around her and his hands began to pull her coat off.

Rose assisted him and tossed it to the floor.

They stood up, pulling apart just a moment to breathe and to allow Rose to jump into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck; he in turn began to kiss her neck, wanting to love every part of her.

He shed his coat to the floor which he then laid Rose down on top of.

Rose pulled her yellow top off and watched as she shed his jacked and loosened his tie which he through on top of the control panel, he then un buttoned his shirt, tossing that somewhere as well.

He leaned down on top of her and began to kiss her body, starting at her lips, he neck, chest, her breasts, and her torso.

As he did this his hands worked at the buttons on her trousers, once off Rose helped him shed his trousers, now it was just down to removing her knickers.

She shrugged them off and he undid the hook of her bra.

Now there was no barrier between them finally becoming one. But first he wanted to do what he had set out to do, love every party of her.

He leaned back, lifted her leg and began to kiss her thigh, then moved slowly down to her toes.

But finally she couldn't take it any longer.

"Doctor..." Rose said in a hoarse whisper, "Please," she begged.

The Doctor granted her wish and entered her body, slowly moving, not wanting to hurt her.

He began to kiss her again, hoping that the kisses would banish her fears and let her know that he loved her.

Finally about an hour and a half later they had finished.

The Doctor had covered them with his trench coat and had fallen asleep, with Rose at his side.

But Rose had been unable to fall asleep.

She was thinking about what they had just done.

He had made love to her. They had made love, and it really was genuine love.

The feeling of being with the Doctor had been totally different than the feelings she had felt with any other man, like Jimmy Stone or Mickey Smith.

She had always thought that, that had been real love...but as she looked back on it...it was just a shag.

What she and the Doctor had down was way more than shagging, it was love.

Rose sighed; she knew that if it could be avoided they would never speak of what they had done.

But what mattered was the fact that they both loved each other.

Finally Rose curled into the Doctor; in his sleep he put his arm around her, protectively.

Rose fell asleep in his arms, not thinking about the next morning or what would happen in just two weeks.

In two weeks though she would not only find out that she was with child...she would loose the only man she had ever truly loved...but no, she didn't dream of that.

For that one night she dreamt that they would never be parted...and just that once...she believed that nothing could come between them and that they'd be together until the end of the universe...

The End

**A/N- Ok and if it is bad remember...I am a teenager with no sexual experience and I just wrote it to go along with the series that was started with 'You Still Have All of Me' so yea...anyways...thankies to the beautiful and awesome Kimmi for beta-ing and spell checking for me!! **


End file.
